Heaven in Your Eyes
by xRock-Angelx
Summary: Komamura has always been alone. Until she came into his life; the beautiful girl who harbored the same feeling of loneliness after losing her entire family. A promise to protect, a close friendship, unexpected feelings. KomaOC; Rated M for recent chapters
1. Fortunate Meeting

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

Hey everyone! I know this pairing is a bit unconventional, but I thought it could be fun. Komamura is like one of the most kick-ass captains on Bleach, and he needs love too. :P So, enjoy. And if you're going to flame, be appropriate and make a point, not just tell me the pairing sucks, 'kay?

And, yes, I'm bringing Sayuri, my OC, and the Mitsukai into this story too, though the plot line and history are completely different and Sayuri has a slightly different appearance. If you don't know who Sayuri or the Mitsukai are, read my other story, _Beautiful Destiny_.

_**Important Note**_

The story starts a little ways before Komamura became Taicho, when he joined Tousen and Aizen's division. I'll let you know when the timeline changes in the story.

The story will only last a few chapters 'cause I'm spilling most of my muse into _Beautiful Destiny_, and not much is actually known about Komamura, while the Inuyasha anime stopped and the manga is done, revealing a whole lot of Sesshy-goodness.

--

**Japanese Vocab.**

_Taicho_ - Captain  
_Hai_ - Yes/Okay  
_-san_ - A title of respect  
_-chan_ - Usually a title for close female friends or younger females. Can be used informally for males too.  
_-kun_ - Usually a title for close male friends. Can be used informally for females too.  
_-dono - _An honorific to show respect.  
_-hime_ - An honorific title for a beautiful female. Can also mean "princess" or "lady".  
_Yo _- Hi (Informal)  
_Un_ - Yeah/Okay (Only used by women)  
_Aa_ - Yeah/Okay (Only used by men)  
_Ite_ - It hurts/Ouch  
_Onegai_ - Please  
_Matte_ - Wait/Stop  
_Gomen/Gomen ne_ - Sorry  
_Gomen nasai _- "I'm very sorry  
_Nani _- What  
_Arigatou_ - Thanks  
_Arigatou gozaimasu_ - "Thank you very much"  
_Ja ne _- See you later/Bye  
_Mitsukai_ - Literally means "angel". I'll be using it in a different context.  
_Daijoubu ka?_ - "Are you okay?"  
_Eeto_ - "Um…"/ "Erm…"  
_Hajimemashite_ - "I'm pleased to meet you"  
_Ki o tsukete_ - "Be careful."  
_Sumimasen_ - "Excuse me."/ "Pardon me."

You can find more phrases and terms in the glossary I posted on my profile. Verrry useful.

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach series or characters, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**Fortunate Meeting**_

It was another glorious night. The crisp air felt good on the skin after a warm day, the full moon shining it's brightest against the dark sky alongside the countless stars that shown almost as bright. The crickets were out as well, playing their song for anyone that would listen, in tune with the swaying grass and leaves that danced with the cool night breeze. It was another night in Soul Society.

While the others were in their homes asleep, one lone creature sat on the steps of his division's headquarters, admiring the night for the beautiful work of art it was. The large man closed his amber eyes that were barely visible through the mask he wore and breathed in deeply the scents in the air. He sat alone, but didn't mind. He was used to being by himself. Others would usually be afraid of him because of his large build, or because of his terrible secret that hid beneath the mask he wore. All except for Yamamoto, Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname, but Tousen was blind.

Sometimes he would silently admit to himself that he felt lonely and needed someone to sit beside him and watch the night sky together. Maybe he needed someone to talk to, to understand him. He didn't mind Tousen, but he wanted to share his secret with someone. But for now, he pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed the beautiful night.

-+-+-+-

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

A fast, soft sound echoed through the night, down the streets of Soul Society. The sound was out of place in the peaceful music created by the crickets and the breeze. The sound was of someone running, a shadow in the darkness that dared not stop. Behind it, was another dark figure that was speeding up to gain on it, threatening to wipe it out. The shadow darted out of the darkness and into the moonlight, leading the way in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. It was a girl, barely looking older than 15, her long brown hair cascading behind her as she ran with desperation, her bright blue eyes filled with fear and pain. On her left side, she held a deep bleeding gash with her right hand as she fled.

The other dashed out into the moonlight seconds after her. It was a creature of darkness, summoned by someone to apparently bring down the poor girl, and it was almost catching up to her. She couldn't yell for help, her breathing being occupied by her sprinting. Up ahead was the headquarters to the Shinigami divisions. If she could just make it there and run into someone, preferably someone that could help her, she would be safe. Only a few more steps…

Suddenly, the creature stretched its tendril-like arms and wrapped it around the frightened girl. Before she could react, the creature threw her with incredible force, slamming her through one wall of the headquarters and into the next, making a huge crater in the wall where she landed. Covered with blood, she fell forward off of the wall, when everything went black.

-+-+-+-

_BAM, CRACK_

"Nani?"

The large man immediately stood and ran to where the loud sound had come from. Turning the corner in time, he witnessed a brunette girl falling to the ground, covered in what looked like to be her own blood. He ran to her side, turning her over and holding her, limp, in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her head, side and leg bleeding profusely through the short light-blue spaghetti-strap dress that she wore. She was unconscious, her breathing becoming very slight and soft.

"Medic! I need a healer over here!" He shouted into the night as more squad members rushed to the scene. He looked at the large crater, then the hole in the wall, evidently made by the girl's body. Through the hole, his keen eyes observed a dark shadow watching the scene, then disappearing into the night.

A few seconds later, a member from the healing squad dashed to him and started healing the girl's wounds. After a few moments, her wounds were mostly healed, but the medic looked troubled.

"Komamura-san, we have to take her. To heal her completely."

Komamura nodded and gently handed the unconscious girl to him, who immediately took off with her to Squad Four. The masked man stood, watching them disappear around the corner. Who was that girl? What was that shadow? And why would it want to kill her? So many questions popped into his mind for the girl. Perhaps she would indulge him with answers when she woke.

Not too long after the medic had taken her, Tousen and Aizen, along with other members from Komamura's division came running, stopping in front of him.

"Komamura, what happened? We heard the loud noise and felt someone's reitsu weaken." Tousen asked in a worried tone.

"It was a girl. She was thrown through the outer wall and crashed into the next."

Both Aizen and Tousen breathed out.

"Is she alive?" Aizen asked, also sounding concerned for the well-being of the girl.

"Yes, but barely. She was unconscious and sustained a few serious injuries when I found her."

"Where is she now?"

"One of the members from Division Four took her back to their headquarters not too long ago."

"Good, at least she's getting treatment. Why don't you go to the girl in the morning and find out what you can when she wakes up. We'll check in every now and then to see how she is as well." Aizen suggested, being the lieutenant.

"Hai." Komamura nodded and left to go back to the division headquarters. Once he and everyone else was gone, Aizen and Tousen remained.

"That girl… her spiritual pressure was through the roof." Tousen observed in a monotone.

"Yes, I noticed."

"Do you think she will be a threat?"

"It's too soon to tell. We'll have to keep a close watch on her," they began walking back to their division's headquarters, "Who knows? Maybe she'll become a close friend." He smirked.

-+-+-+-

"She'll live, but she took a beating. She's already awake... which is surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"She has an unusually high healing rate. Her body is regenerating faster than most Shinigami. I haven't seen anything like it."

This new information confused Komamura more than anything else. She could regenerate faster than a Shinigami? Who the hell was this girl?

"Arigatou."

"Aa."

The medic left down the hall, and Komamura hesitated before opening the sliding door to the girl's room. It came across his mind that the night before might be a sore topic for her, and she might not want to speak about it. Not to mention having him coming in right after she recovered might have been pretty intimidating. He would have to take it slow with her, find out who she is first and try to calm her down a little so she would talk to him. He sighed slightly, this was going to be a long day.

He slowly slid the door open and looked up to see she was sitting up, leaning her back against the wall and looking out the window to the bright morning with a sad expression on her face. For a moment, he observed her. The light from the sun illuminated her skin, which was smooth and firm, the color a pale-peach color. Her hair was long, brown and slightly wavy, and she wore it with her semi-long bangs parted to the right, sweeping down just over her eyes, which were a brilliant shade of sky blue. Her lips were pink and full, and he could imagine that her teeth were pure white, if she had been smiling. She was in a thin white robe, which meant the medic had undressed her to get to her wounds, and he remembered her figure had the slight shape of an hourglass from when he held her… and she was busty, though not as much as a few of the women Shinigami he had seen walking around. All-in-all, she was beautiful. It pained him to see her with such a sad expression, which took away from her healthy glow.

He slid the door shut behind him and she didn't avert her gaze from the open window. Instead, her eyes gently shut and a tear trickled down her cheek. It seemed she was in pain still… or was that emotional pain? What had happened to this girl?

"… Are you feeling better?" He finally asked after a moment.

She opened her glistening eyes and looked up to him, a slightly surprised look on her face. She quickly wiped her tears.

"H-hai… gomen nasai, I didn't realize anyone came in." She apologized, her voice slightly shaky as she wiped the last of her tears.

"It's okay," he said as he approached the side of her bed, "I'm Komamura Sajin from the 5th Division. I got you medical attention last night." He extended his hand out to her in greeting.

She looked up to him, noticing that he had a mask on. She then looked to his hand, which was also covered. She hesitantly took it in hers, then looked up to him and smiled sadly. Her hand felt so small and delicate in his.

"Mitsuki Sayuri. Hajimemashite… Thank you for helping me."

He nodded and they let go of each other's hand. He gently sat down next in a chair next to her bedside so they could be somewhat at eye-level as they spoke, him still being almost six inches taller. He hesitated for a moment, not really sure how to go about asking her about last night. It seemed she harbored ill feelings toward the memory still, which meant something bad had to have happened before he found her.

Suddenly, the door slid open again and in walked Aizen and Tousen. Komamura and Sayuri looked over to them as they entered.

"I see she's awake," Aizen observed as he walked to the foot of the bed and Tousen stood beside Komamura. "How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"Okay… still a little tired, I guess."

"Heh, that's to be expected from the look of the walls." He laughed slightly in good humor, "I'm 5th division Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke, and that's Kaname Tousen, also from our division." He bowed slightly, then indicated the dark skinned man who stood next to Komamura, who nodded in acknowledgement. "Hajimemashite."

"Mitsuki Sayuri. Hajimemashite." She smiled slightly and nodded. Aizen could see the pain in her eyes, and decided to bring it up.

"Mitsuki-chan… what happened last night?" He said after a few moments.

She blinked once, the sad expression still in her eyes, and looked down to the sheet she was covered with. Of course she knew there would be questions as to why she had ended up in Seireitei, but the thought of what had happened was still a fresh wound in her heart… but they did deserve an explanation. She softly took in a breath to mentally prepare herself not to cry while she explained her situation.

"I… was being chased by a shadow creature. It injured me in the forest, and I tried to outrun it to Seireitei… I figured it was the safest place… but, it caught up to me, grabbed me, and threw me into the walls. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out."

"Shadow creature?" Komamura asked.

"Un… it's a Slayer's summoning."

"Who are the Slayer's?" Inquired Tousen. The more Sayuri answered their questions, more questions popped up.

"… A group of mercenaries… they hunt Mitsukai."

"You're a Mitsukai? I thought they were massacred long ago." Aizen sounded surprised. Perhaps the girl could e of use after all…

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the sheet. She slightly gripped it at the word "massacred".

"… A few of us were able to get away and live in secret… My brother and I were found out… I don't think he made it…" Tears starting welling in her eyes as she gripped the sheets tighter. She was on the verge of crying again.

"Well, that's not good. If you leave Seireitei, you might be hunted again… or perhaps you don't have to leave?" Aizen thought, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, seeming to be thinking. Komamura and Sayuri looked to him and Tousen nodded.

"Maybe she can stay with our division, Aizen-san?" Tousen inquired, turning his head in Aizen's direction.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea! I'm sure Taicho wouldn't mind… but we also have to run the idea across Yamamoto-sama." He looked to Sayuri with an apologetic smile, "Though, you may have to help by doing chores, or organizing files. And I must warn you, we're a division completely made of men."

Sayuri blinked. Why were these people being so nice to her when they had just met her? Something didn't seem right with those two… but, she had no other choice. It was either house with them or go outside and be hunted. She nodded slightly and smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I'll try my best."

"Excellent! There's a spare room right next to Komamura-kun's. Tousen and I will go make the arrangements. I look forward to seeing you again, Mitsuki-chan." Aizen smiled and turned to leave.

"Please feel better soon, Mitsuki." Tousen smiled and followed Aizen, closing the door behind them and leaving Komamura alone with Sayuri once again.

"Knowing our captain and Genryuusai-dono, you'll most likely be allowed to stay." He reassured her, looking back to her.

"Thank you, for everything. I haven't been treated this kindly in a long time." She said softly, placing her hand on his and looking up to him with a sincere smile. Komamura was caught off guard at first, but nodded and smiled, though it couldn't be seen through his mask. Her voice was warm and kind, as was her face and everything about her. Perhaps she was the person he was waiting for…

* * *

R&R!


	2. Secrets

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

Welcome back to Chapter II of _Heaven in Your Eyes_! Enjoy!

--

**Japanese Vocab.**_  
Imouto_ - Little sister

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach series or characters, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**Secrets**_

As expected, Shinji, the 5th division's Taicho, allowed Sayuri to stay with approval from Yamamoto himself as well. She was given a comfortable futon mattress, dresser, blankets and lamps to go with her room, which she was so ecstatic over she hugged Shinji, Komamura, Aizen and Tousen and would've hugged Yamamoto if she ever saw him. In return for room and board, she helped clean, cook, and organize files. After she told them about her ability to heal others, she also became the division's own medic. Everything went great… for a little while, anyway.

A few weeks after Sayuri began living in Shinigami headquarters was sunny as ever. The wind blew steadily as the sun shined down on Soul Society, making for a warm day. Sayuri stood on the porch of the division's house, looking up to the crystal clear sky with a soft smile across her lips; how she loved days like that. She closed her eyes for a moment, her hands gripping a basket full of clean sheets and her long, brown locks playing in the wind. She stood there for a moment, feeling the caress of the afternoon sun's warmth on her skin and breathing deeply the fresh air.

A moment later, Komamura rounded the corner of the house after training with Tousen in the back and noticed the Mitsukai girl enjoying the day, much like he would. He stood gazing at the brunette, admiring how beautifully the scenery complimented her fair skin and brown hair… and her figure. She was wearing a white kimono that went to her knees, her dress probably in with the laundry. She must have washed that dress he found her in a thousand times, but she still couldn't get rid of the now semi-brownish blood stains. A thought came to him: buy her a new outfit. She had been working very hard around the house and deserved something, even though she lived there. He would like to see her happy… to make her happy.

It was strange that within the few weeks they had known each other, he had gone from "Komamura-san" to "Sajin-kun", and Aizen and Tousen were now called "Aizen-kun" and "Tousen-kun". Perhaps it was because she was grateful to them? Or maybe it was because she viewed them as her friends? Either way, he had also changed from addressing her from her last name to her first: Sayuri. The rest of the division called her "Sayuri-hime" or "Mitsuki-hime" because of her beauty. Whenever she had free time, she would spend it with Aizen, Tousen and him, watching them train or just sitting with them. Out of the three, she mostly hung around with him. He didn't know how to respond; he had never been in a close friendship with a female. Most girls were afraid of him… but she was different. She made him feel like he was wanted, which was a great feeling. But maybe that was because she didn't know what was under the mask?

Coming out of a daze, Komamura approached the girl.

"Enjoying the day, Sayuri?"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, a smile coming across her face as soon as she saw it was him, which made his heart skip a beat. He was glad that she let go of the past and didn't dwell on what had happened. He loved to see her smile.

"Konnichiwa, Sajin-kun. Isn't it beautiful out?"

Her tone was warm and happy, the kind that just invited you to reach out and hug her.

"Aa."

"Did you just finish training?"

"Hai, six matches in a row."

"You must be tired. Do you want some tea?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay," she giggled, "I'll drop these off and make some. I'll come join you too."

He nodded and she turned, heading into the house to make tea and drop the clean sheets off with one of the squad members. Though it was slightly awkward for him, he enjoyed her company, and her tea was delicious. He would never take his mask off when he drank; only slip the tea under the cloth and drink. He knew she wondered about the mask, but she never said anything, which meant she had respect for privacy, which was a good trait to have. He decided to get her clothes that night while she was busy organizing files. He didn't know her exact measurements, but he could pick out decent clothing for her from memory of her figure.

Komamura sat on the porch of the house, looking at the sky as he waited for Sayuri. A few minutes later, she returned with a hot tea kettle, two cups and a cloth on top of a small platter. She kneeled next to him and placed the platter in front of them, placing a cup in front each of them and gently pouring the tea with the help of the cloth, so she wouldn't get burnt holding the kettle. He watched her as she served the tea. Everything she did was graceful.

She took her cup in her hands and gently blew on the steaming tea, taking a small sip before placing the cup back down. She was about to say something when:

_BANG, CRASH_

The sound startled her, making her jump and gasp.

"W-what was that?"

Komamura immediately stood up and rushed to where the sounds had come from. Once he turned the corner, he found a man, looking to be a few years older than Sayuri impaled with a sword in a large crack on the wall, blood dripping down. "Nani?"

A few moments later, Sayuri, Tousen, Aizen and Shinji came rushing beside him, katana in their hands.

"Sajin-kun, wh-…"

Sayuri looked to the scene, her eyes widening and the katana dropping to the floor, dematerializing into light. "Oniichan…" She breathed. Shinji's, Aizen's and Komamura's eyes widened. It was her brother?

"ONIICHAN!!"

She ran to her limp brother and removed the sword, throwing it to the side and catching him as he fell, kneeling next to him. She put his head in her lap, tears flowing down her cheeks. He opened his eyes tiredly, looking up to her as blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth.

"I… mout… o"

"Daisuke… don't talk… let me heal you." Her voice was shaky as she held her hand up to where the sword has pierced through, her hand glowing faint white. Before she could heal him, he grabbed her hand weakly.

"No… the weapon he used… healing is useless…" He winced and gasped in pain, then looked to Komamura who was standing a little ways away, speechless. "Please… promise me… you'll protect her…"

Komamura didn't know what to say; he hesitantly nodded and Sayuri's brother smiled weakly, then looked back to her. "I love you… Imouto…" He strained before his eyes went blank and closed as his hand fell from hers.

"Oniichan!!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes onto his lifeless body.

Komamura didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her and rip apart whoever had done that to her brother... but he didn't know how to comfort a girl whose brother just died in her arms after being skewered to a wall. What could he say? His heart ripped seeing her sob over her brother's body. Before long, other Shinigami gathered around the scene. Komamura went to Sayuri's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, her gorgeous eyes sparkling with tears as more fell. It nearly broke his heart.

Before he could do anything, she stood and hugged him, needing someone living to hold onto. Her action caught him by surprise; he didn't know what to do or say. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body trembling from the shock of seeing her brother that way. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest as she cried. He hugged her firmly, yet gently, to comfort her as her sibling's body was taken away by the 4th division squad, a member approaching them.

"What do we do with him?" He spoke softly.

"… Give him a burial… in the sakura tree field outside of the compound." He answered just as softly, holding the crying girl in his arms.

The medic nodded and left, along with the small crowd of Shinigami.

-+-+-+-

Komamura, Aizen, Shinji and Tousen managed to calm Sayuri down enough to get her into her room, but Tousen, Shinji and Aizen had to leave, while Komamura refused to leave her side. She didn't have much to say after what had happened, not really wanting to talk for fear of crying again. She just sat on the futon mattress blankly staring out of window in her room, a depressed expression in her eyes and face. He couldn't stand her being this way. He wanted her to smile and giggle again the way she had earlier that day… but he knew she felt deep grief for her brother. It didn't matter if they sat in silence; he wouldn't leave her side in that condition.

"… Arigatou…" She finally spoke after a few moments, looking down to the blanket on the mattress. Her tone was soft and sad. "… For getting my brother a burial… and for staying with me."

"You would do no less for me." He said gently.

"Un…" She agreed, looking to him. Her eyes had become slightly dull from crying, showing a sad glow in them.

"Sajin-kun… I think what happened to Daisuke was a warning to me… the Slayers wouldn't just leave him there if it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"… I haven't told you everything," she admitted, looking down. "Slayer's don't kill for sport… the kill Mitsukai for our blood."

"Blood?" Komamura became confused, and felt a little pain in his heart that she hadn't told him everything. There wasn't any reason to hide anything from him… then again, he was hiding something as well.

"Un… there's an old legend that states that drinking the blood of a Mitsukai will give the drinker unbelievable power. It's false, but the Slayers believe it's true. They went mad once they drank some, and massacred most of my people in search of power." She shuddered, thinking of the bloody scene she had escaped as a child.

"Why do they want you so badly?"

"I have a rare blood type for the Mitsukai that's said to be able to let the drinker stay young forever. It's not true, but they believe it is… I've been able to fend them off with my brother for years, but we're helpless on the night of the full moon."

"So you lose what powers you have during that night." Komamura observed. Since meeting Sayuri, he had searched out books about the Mitsukai race and read some things about them, including what their powers usually consisted of and their weakness to the night of the full moon. _'So that was why she was running from that thing on that night. She couldn't defend herself.'_

"Hai… but I didn't think they would try anything within Shinigami territory… and apparently, they kept my brother alive long enough to send a message." She looked down again, tears starting to well in her eyes. Poor girl, her race was massacred and she witnessed her brother die. There had to be something Komamura could do.

"… I won't let them hurt you. Neither will the rest of the division. Everyone has grown too fond of you to let you go." He stated in a gentle tone. She couldn't see it behind his mask, but he was smiling kindly. She had changed how he thought about people in a matter of weeks. She was the kindest person he'd ever met and there was no chance he was letting the Slayers get their hands on her. "I promised your brother I would protect you, and I will."

At first she looked to him with a surprised look, then she smiled warmly out of gratitude as a few tear drops trickling down her cheeks and placed her hand on his. "Arigatou, Sajin-kun."

He nodded and gently gripped her hand in comfort. It felt nice to have such a close friendship with someone. Sayuri had repaid him for helping her in kindness and friendship, and Komamura couldn't be happier… then he pulled himself back down. She hadn't seen what he really was. How would she react? Would she run away out of fright? The thoughts turned his warm smile to a frown and he stood, sliding his hand away from hers.

"I have to get back to my duties." He said in a monotone before turning and walking out of the room, closing the sliding door behind him. Sayuri had a confused look on her face, not quite sure what had sparked the sudden change.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know. :3

* * *


	3. Someone to Live For

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter III**_

* * *

Welcome back, minna! Enjoy chapter 3!

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach characters or series, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**  
Someone to Live For**_

For the next few days, Komamura was withdrawn from Sayuri and everyone else. He spent most of his time alone, barely seeing anyone because it hurt him to think about what her reaction might be to his appearance. His new change confused Sayuri, Aizen and Tousen and made her worry about him. She tried to talk to him, but he was always busy or no where to be found. She missed the time they used to spend together.

Sayuri sighed softly as she took down the white sheets that she had hung on the clothesline in the back of the house earlier that day. The day had been a long one, a lot of chores needing to be done. Not to mention the weather wasn't all that great. It was cool and cloudy with some wind and the sheets weren't drying at all. She would have to dry them the following day. Sayuri busied herself with the laundry, not really noticing anyone was coming around the corner to the back of the house. It was Komamura. He looked up and stopped as soon as he saw her. It hurt him to see her and think of what she might say or do… but he did miss spending time with her. He took a moment to admire what he was missing.

She wore her long hair in two braided pigtails that hung over her shoulder, a white kerchief tied on her head along with the same white kimono she washed and worn everyday, with semi-heeled sandals that strapped around her legs. It was the same thing she wore everyday, except for the pigtails and kerchief. That's right! He remembered he meant to buy her new clothes.

Before she could see him, he turned and went back the way he came. He went into the market and browsed for an hour or two before finding what he was looking for: clothes for Sayuri. He found the perfect outfit for her: a beautiful soft white summer dress with short sleeves that would slightly hang off her shoulders, made of a fabric that was soft to the touch and with a shape that would compliment Sayuri's figure perfectly, and a thin white ribbon for her hair. The length of the dress would go to just about a few inches above her knees and would flow over her hips. He also picked up a few random shirts and bottoms for her that he thought she would like. He wasn't going to buy lingerie, though; too personal for a friend. He blushed just thinking about it.

He paid for the clothes and walked back to the compound, avoiding Sayuri seeing him; he wanted to surprise her. While she was busy organizing the division's files with Aizen, he slipped into her room. He laid the dress and ribbon out on the mattress and folded the rest of the clothes into a neat pile before he left, closing the sliding door behind him. He didn't leave a note, leaving the gift anonymous. She deserved something nice, but she didn't need to know it was from him. It was better that he detach from her anyways. He didn't want to see her reaction to his appearance. With these thoughts troubling him, he went into his room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

--

It was night out before Sayuri returned to her room, exhausted from the long day of work. She was about to sit on her bed when she noticed the clothes and gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. They were beautiful! She went over and sat next to the outfit that had been neatly laid out and softly stroked the fabric of the dress, tears almost coming to her eyes thinking of the generosity someone had shown her.

"Sajin-kun…"

He was the first person that came to mind. He knew her well enough to pick out clothes he knew she would like, and he was right. But, the gift confused her. Why had he been so withdrawn from her for these past days, yet buy her something? She sighed slightly thinking about it, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Maybe he would open up if she surprised him with some tea? She quickly changed out of the kimono, tossing it and the kerchief aside, and into the new outfit. She undid her braids and brushed her hair, then tied half of her hair up in a low ponytail with the ribbon and left the room to make the tea.

-+-+-+-

Komamura sighed as he sat on his futon mattress cross-legged. His mind buzzed with thoughts of the gifts for Sayuri and how she would look in them… and then the reaction of seeing his appearance. He couldn't get it out of his head. She would probably scream and run like all the rest. Why had he bothered getting close to her? It only made him feel worse.

He took off the mask and tossed it to the side, exposing his wolf-like appearance. He glanced his amber eyes to the window, seeing the clouds overpower the quarter-moon. His ears twitched slightly. The wind was picking up and he could hear the drizzle of light rain, some thunder in the distance. It was a perfect fit for his mood: depressed and confused.

Suddenly, the door to his room slid open, revealing Sayuri in the new dress holding a tray of tea. His eyes widened; she was gorgeous... and she would surely react horribly after seeing him!

"Sajin-kun, I-.."

She gasped and accidentally dropped the tray of tea as she looked to his face, utterly surprised by his wolf-like appearance. He looked down with an angry and hurt expression. He knew she would react like that.

"I know this is a surprise for you… feel free to leave and not associate with me again." His tone was harsh, but it's what everyone else did, so why should she be any different? He heard the door slide shut and closed his eyes. Their friendship was over.

Then, he felt a soft hand gripping his and someone sitting next to him. He looked over to see Sayuri with a concerned expression across her features. What was she doing? Didn't she see him for what he really looked like: a monster?

"Is this why you've been avoiding me for the past couple days? You thought I wouldn't care about you anymore if I saw you like this?" She spoke gently, but her words hit him like a powerful blow. He didn't know what to say, no one had ever stayed with him after seeing him.

"If you think I would have shunned you because of your appearance, you need to get to know me better. You're my savior, and the best friend I've ever had. I wouldn't give you up for the world." Why was she speaking so kindly to him? It didn't make any sense to him. Her hand tightened slightly around his.

"I care about you for the person you are. I don't know what you went through with others, but I'll try to understand if you open up to me. Please trust me. I'll always care about you, and nothing can change that." His expression softened with her words. She was looking him in the eyes the entire time; she was sincere. He was speechless.

"Besides," she continued, softly placing her hand on his cheek and gently stroking with her thumb, "You look cuter without the mask." She smiled sincerely.

Komamura breathed out, disbelievingly. She really did care about him, and she didn't care about his appearance. He suddenly grabbed her hand that was on his face and pulled her to him, making her fall sitting in his lap as he hugged her firmly. She blinked and blushed at the abruptness and looked up to him.

"Arigatou…" He said softly. "No one has treated me the way you do…" She made him feel wanted and cared about, which he could never express his gratitude for. In a way, she had saved him.

She nodded softly and gripped his shirt gently as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and it sounded the same as everyone else's. So why had people been so cruel to him once they saw his face? It was unforgivable. She felt so safe and comforted in his arms, how could anyone want to reject such a gentle person?

It felt good holding her like that. She had surprised him by her kind words and actions, but he realized he should've known that she wouldn't shun him. Suddenly, thunder rumbled and lightning clashed outside of the house. Sayuri jumped slightly and shivered, wincing. Feeling her tremble, Komamura loosened his grip and looked down to her.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"U-un…" She squeaked and clung to him as another flash of lightning occurred.

He looked out the window to the storm that was going on, then to her. She was afraid of thunderstorms but not of him? He chuckled slightly. What a strange girl.

"The storm is supposed to last through the night." He warned kindly.

"Really?" She whined and jumped at the thunder that echoed through the sky. "Eeto… could I stay with you? … Just for tonight."

He blinked and thought for a moment. He kind of blushed at the thought of her sleeping in the same bed with him, but agreed seeing as how jumpy she was being. "…Hai."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She thanked. She meant the thank you for everything: saving her, befriending her, comforting her when her brother was killed, and buying her new clothes. She nuzzled into his slightly furry chest gently for comfort, and Komamura obliged by wrapping his arms around her securely.

They stayed this way for a few moments longer until he stood, picking up the shattered pieces of the teapot and cups and putting them aside. He left the room, looking to make sure no one else could see him, and returned a few minutes later with pillows for Sayuri and a spare blanket in case she became cold, sliding the door closed behind him and locking it. He laid the pillows right next to his own and placed the blanket to the side of the mattress before undoing the covers that already covered it to get ready for sleep. Sayuri quickly took off the ribbon in her hair, laying it on the floor next to the mattress. She ran her fingers through her hair before shaking it slightly to loosen any knots, her long brown locks cascading down her back. Komamura wouldn't say it, but she looked gorgeous. It made his heart skip a beat to realize she was staying with him for the night.

More thunder sounded in the sky and Sayuri jumped slightly and quickly dove into bed and under the covers, making Komamura laugh at her cute reaction. She blinked, then smiled slightly; it was good to hear him laugh. He took off his shirt, revealing a slightly furry, but very chiseled chest and abs, making Sayuri blush and look away. Komamura didn't notice her reaction as he blew out the lanterns and climbed into bed next to her, pulling the covers over both of them. Lightning lit up the room and there was a loud 'BOOM' of thunder along with the pounding of the rain. Sayuri quickly snuggled up next to him, which caught him by surprise in the dark. After a moment, he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to him, placing his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. He felt her lay a hand on his chest as her breathing became steadier. Was this what it felt like to care about someone? To have someone rely on you for comfort and protection? It filled him with a proud sensation that he cared about Sayuri and vowed to himself that he would protect her with his life. For once, he felt loved.

He didn't move from that position the entire night, making sure Sayuri was safe and happy. He barely slept himself, listening to her steady breathing and feeling her unconsciously nuzzle him. Now, he had someone to live for and to cherish. They both did.


	4. ExLover's Quarrel

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter IV**_

* * *

Wow, I guess I had more of a muse for this than I thought. Don't know how long it'll last, so enjoy it while it does. n.n

**Japanese Vocab.**

_Doushita? - _ "What happened?"/ "What's wrong?"_  
Koishii - _ Lover/Beloved/Sweetheart, etc._  
Yokatta_ -"I'm glad."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach characters or series, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**Ex-Lovers' Quarrel**_

The day after that night, Komamura spent most of it with Sayuri in his room, talking about everything that they could think of. Since most of the chores had been finished the day before, Tousen and Aizen were off somewhere, and Shinji was busy elsewhere, no one really bothered either of them, so he kept his mask off for a while with the door locked. He still refused to go all the time without it though, no matter how much she pleaded.

"I'm sure the rest of the division will understand, Sajin-kun. Especially Aizen-kun, Tousen-kun and Hirako-taicho. There's no need to hide it." She said gently, sitting on his bed.

"I don't know, Sayuri… I don't feel ready yet to reveal it to everyone just yet. Maybe in time…" He responded with a slight sigh. He stood with his arms crossed, pacing a little. It was kind of a habit for him when he was thinking about something.

Neither of them had changed since the night before, Sayuri still in the new dress with her hair down and Komamura without his mask and shirt. It seemed comfortable in the room as both knew each other a little better.

"I understand." She replied and stood, walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm, which made him stop pacing and look to her. "And I'll be right beside you, supporting you when you decide it's time." She smiled, making him smile.

"I'd like that."

She nodded softly and walked back to the mattress, sitting down on it once again. "Though, I still think you look cuter without that thing hiding your face." She giggled slightly. He blinked and smiled, uncrossing his arms as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back in a hug, she leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. For staying with me." He said softly.

"I wouldn't leave you, Sajin-kun. I care about you."

"Yokatta. I care about you as well, Sayuri."

They let go of the hug, Komamura placing a hand on her shoulder as they looked at each other with soft smiles.

"The others will be jealous that I'm hogging your attention like this." He joked.

"They can live without me for a day or two," she waved her hand slightly as if dismissing the rest of the people. "I need some time to relax too. Besides, I haven't seen you for a few days and I like spending time with you." She made him happy by saying those words.

"Me too."

Then, there was a knock at the door. Komamura grabbed the mask that was at the foot of the bed and tugged it on, pulling on his shirt from the night before as well before unlocking the door and sliding it open.

"Konnichiwa, Komamura-kun."

It was Aizen. He looked from Komamura to Sayuri and blinked. "Am I interrupting something?"

They both blushed slightly, getting what he was meaning. "I-iie." They said at the same time. He gave them a look that said "Riiight."

"Well, I've been looking for you, Sayuri-chan."

"Doushita?"

"There's a message for you, out front."

"Message?"

"Hai. Quick, come with me." He said and started to run down the hall, toward the front of the house. Komamura and Sayuri looked at each other in confusion before Sayuri got up and ran after Aizen, Komamura following behind.

Aizen stopped as soon as he reached outside of the front of the house and pointed to a dagger lodged in the wood with a piece of paper attached to it with a string, Tousen was standing next to it. On the dagger was painted "Sayuri" in red. Sayuri stopped soon after him and looked to the dagger, Komamura following soon after. She approached the dagger and took it from the wall, untying the string that held the paper. She held onto the dagger as she unraveled the note and began reading it silently. After a moment, a pained expression came across her face and she clenched the piece of paper in her hands. Before anyone could say anything, she rushed back to her room and picked out new clothes to wear that Komamura had bought for her. She quickly undressed and threw on a black T that showed her midriff and a pair of low-rise jeans that spread on the bottom. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail with the white ribbon as Komamura came in. He stopped for a moment, seeing how good she looked in the clothing.

"Doushita?" He said after a moment, concerned about the note.

"… He wants me to fight him, or he'll destroy Soul Society." She replied with a slight sigh.

"Him?"

"Mori Yusuke, the person who hunted me and murdered my brother."

"You know him?" He asked, confused.

She finished tying her hair up and looked to him, a sad expression in her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Sajin-kun… I promise I'll explain everything later."

At this point, Komamura was more confused than ever. Was there something she didn't tell him? It didn't matter right now, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"I'm going with you."

"We're going with you too." Tousen and Aizen came in a second later.

She looked to him for a minute, then nodded once. "Okay."

She started running out of the room and down the hall to the front of the house again, where she put on her sandals and rushed out of the Shinigami headquarters, Komamura, Aizen and Tousen following close behind until they reached the edge of the forest, where they caught up and ran beside her through the trees.

"Where are we going?" Tousen asked.

"He said to meet him in a large clearing. There'll be red markers on the trees… we've already past three, so it's just up ahead."

They looked ahead and saw an end to the trees. They stopped a few feet into the clearing and looked around, Sayuri taking a few steps ahead. Where was he?

"So you came… and brought friends?… I suppose I didn't mention not to bring anyone." A voice sounded through the trees.

"Enough games, Yusuke! We need to finish this!" Sayuri yelled angrily, her eyes flashing amber for a second. Aizen caught a sight of it and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"But you know how much I love games, koishii! ... But as you wish."

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the group, a little ways a way. He had medium-length black hair with bangs and brown eyes. He was at least six inches taller than Sayuri and had a masculine build, but small compared to Komamura. He wore black pants with a white button-up shirt and a long black jacket with brownish black boots. He was handsome.

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and come here? I don't want to have to hurt that pretty body of yours, especially when I haven't taken it as my own… yet."

She was still a virgin? And who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that? Komamura should've just chewed his head off and spit it out after that smart remark. He clenched his fists.

"No chance in hell, you sick bastard." Sayuri retorted with a harsh tone. The three were surprised, not expecting anything like that from her. What else did she have in store?

"Ah, well. I tried." He sighed. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her feet and she quickly moved out of the way before the shadow creature popped up from the ground with its sharp claws. Immediately, there was a flash of white light in her right hand that materialized into a katana and she swiped at the creature, splitting it in half. Before the creature could literally pull itself together, Sayuri raised her hand out toward it and blasted it with a short ray of white light, making the creature disappear altogether. It seemed she could protect herself better than Komamura had thought. Aizen was interested.

"Perfect. You've given me enough time already." Yusuke smirked. Before Sayuri or the three could react, a large, transparent barrier was raised, encircling a large area around Yusuke and Sayuri, blocking the others out.

"Sayuri!" Komamura was worried. Just what was that man planning to do with her?

She looked back to her friends, who were gripping their zanpakutos. She was going to fight this one on her own, it seemed.

"I'll be okay." She said with a quick reassuring smile before looking back to her opponent.

"I wouldn't say that too soon, koishii."

With incredible speed, Yusuke rushed at Sayuri as he unsheathed his blade. She jumped out of the way in time before the hit connected and swiped at him from behind. Before her blade connected, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She saw him in just enough time before he slashed at her ribs, ducking to avoid the hit and stabbing him in the stomach. He managed to avoid most of the stab, the blade only going in about a quarter inch. He backed off and put a hand to his stomach that was now bleeding and took it off after a moment, looking at his blood in his hand with an indifferent look. Sayuri took a step back and gripped the sword in her hand in case he tried to pull anything. He looked up to her first with hatred, then a smile perked on his lips.

"Well now. I guess you're the first to draw blood in our little match. Maybe it's time I stop playing around." His tone grew darker as he spoke, the smile slowly fading.

Without warning, he appeared behind Sayuri, his afterimage still tricking her into thinking he was still where he just was. He swung his sword down onto her, and feeling his presence behind her, she immediately looked back and barely dodged the attack that now swung to the ground, splitting the earth where she had stood. He had grown more powerful since a few weeks ago. Again he rushed at her, slashing his sword at her ribs this time. She managed to block with her own sword, but was pushed back a considerable amount. Before she could do anything, he reappeared at her side and swiped right where the wound once was before, reopening it. Fortunately for her, she managed to back flip and dodge another strike that was aimed at her heart. She winced at the pain in her side as the once healed wound started to bleed again.

Komamura watched impatiently outside of the barrier, gripping his zanpakuto so hard it might have bent under his strength. Seeing her hurt by that man was hard for him to take, especially knowing he couldn't do anything to help her because of the barrier Yusuke had put up. All he could do was wait and watch, grinding his sharp teeth as they fought. Aizen and Tousen were more relaxed as Aizen looked on with interest and Tousen read the reiatsu levels and listened for sound.

"Tell me, Sayuri. Why haven't unleashed your potential? Why are you holding back?" Yusuke glared at the brunette and spoke harshly. He knew she wasn't unleashing her powers and it made him angrier. Then, he smiled. "Is it because you still have feelings for me?"

"Feelings?" Komamura repeated out loud, confused about the situation. Yusuke looked back to the large man and smirked, then looked back to Sayuri.

"So you haven't told your friends about us, huh? Are you that ashamed of me?"

Sayuri looked to him with disgust. "That's in the past. I can never forgive you for what you did."

"But we had something so beautiful!" He mocked. "We were even going to be wed in the spring, underneath the cherry blossoms like you wanted!"

"Until you betrayed me! You killed my brother!"

"You weren't so perfect either, you know. Hiding that you were Mitsukai from me. Tsk, tsk."

They were supposed to get married? Why did he betray her, then? It didn't make any sense to Komamura. Sayuri was such a kind and beautiful girl, why would anyone want to give her up? It just made him all the angrier at Yusuke. There had to be a way to get through that barrier.

"But," he continued, twirling his sword around to taunt her, "I can forgive and forget if you can." He opened his arms as if awaiting her to run to him and hug him. "Come back to me, my angel, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"I'd rather die than crawl back to you." She replied harshly. He frowned and let his arms drop to his sides, holding onto the hilt of his sword.

"That can be arranged. You can die, just like your pathetic brother!" He yelled angrily and charged at her. Suddenly, the aura around Sayuri changed as she glared at the charging man. He attempted to stab her in the head, but she caught his sword between her fingers before it could reach, receiving a surprised look from everyone. Tousen nearly gasped, feeling her spiritual pressure spike. She glared at Yusuke with hatred, her eyes now amber.

"Maybe you're right… I haven't been taking this seriously enough." She suddenly unleashed the spiritual pressure she had been holding back, which weighed down him like he was at the bottom of the ocean. The ground around her cracked slightly and the force made Yusuke fall on one knee. He didn't know she had this massive amount of spiritual pressure inside of her. She grabbed onto the blade of the sword and tossed him back with it a considerable amount. He looked up to her in malice; she had unleashed her first form powers. Aizen looked on with a slight smirk and a bead of sweat fell from Tousen's forehead. She was powerful… and a potential threat. Play time was over…


	5. Truth Revealed

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter V**_

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, I thought it would add to the suspense. XD But, I'm on a typing spree for this story while still working on _Beautiful Destiny_, so enjoy it while it lasts. Now, let's see Sayuri kick some ass!

--+--

**Japanese Vocab.:**_  
Tenchuu - _ Heavenly/Divine Justice_  
Kaze_ - Wind

--+--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach series or characters, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**  
The Truth Revealed  
**_

The spiritual pressure Sayuri had unleashed took its toll on Yusuke, making it harder for him to even stand. It was as if a two-ton weight had been dropped on his shoulders. He finally stood, and without warning, Sayuri charged at him with a speed so fast she couldn't be seen, only leaving a trail of torn-up ground behind her. She reappeared behind him, blood on her blade. His eyes widened as he looked to her, then felt a pain and a warm substance coming from his midsection. He looked down to see a very deep gash in his stomach, blood flowing to the ground. He put his hand over the wound before he collapsed to the ground in his own blood. She looked back down to him, her eyes still the golden color as her sword dematerialized and her spiritual pressure disappeared.

Komamura was stunned, as was Tousen. They had no idea she could be so deadly! Komamura was proud and slightly afraid of her at the same time, making a mental note to never get on her bad side. Tousen did the same, while Aizen smiled at her spectacle. This would be fun.

Komamura then noticed that the barrier hadn't disappeared, which only meant one thing…

"Sayuri, he's still alive!" He yelled in warning, but his warning was too late. Yusuke grabbed her harshly by the wrist and threw her to the other side of the barrier. She landed on the side the wound was and winced, yelping in pain. Somehow, he had gotten much stronger over the course of a few seconds. How was that possible?

Yusuke slowly got up, holding where the wound was and laughing slightly, blood dripping from his mouth. He wiped his mouth on his hand and stood straight up, looking to Sayuri. He let go of his wound and sighed as it began to heal. Sayuri slowly got up, holding her side that was now bleeding profusely, trying to heal it.

"That won't work. My blade was made special, just like all Slayers. It's dipped in a liquid that prevents Mitsukai healing abilities. Your regeneration will be just as slow as a Shinigami, unless you get someone to heal it for you… but you'll be dead long before you can get any help; I'll make sure to that." He spat.

Suddenly, his aura started to glow a dark purple and pulsated. The wound on his midsection completely healed, and his eyes became the color of his aura. His right arm started to grow black and burst out of his shirt as a type of armor formed over it. Half of an armored mask grew on his face and his muscles started to grow until they burst out of his shirt as well. By the time the transformation was done, his whole body was completely black with dark purple markings glowing on it, the only white being his eyes. His teeth had grown into fangs as well. Sayuri had never seen anything like that.

This wasn't good. Komamura didn't like the look of that transformation. He looked to Sayuri with a pained expression; he wanted to help her. She was already badly wounded and probably wouldn't be able to take much more, unless she had anything else up her sleeve.

Yusuke smirked and reappeared behind Sayuri, using the same afterimage trick he had before. He attempted to punch straight down on her, but she looked in back of her and managed to dodge before the hit landed. The force of the punch cracked the ground and left a decent size crater.

This was no time to think, she had to retaliate and kill him before he had a chance to land another hit. She immediately jumped back to him, attempting to punch him, but hitting a tree that was in the barrier instead as he dodged. As her hit landed, the tree splintered and cracked in half, falling over. It seemed she had the same amount of strength as him in her first release, maybe a little less. She quickly turned to find him striking again and she back-flipped before the hit could connect. Suddenly, his left arm turned to tendrils like the shadow creature and he wrapped them around Sayuri, binding her arms and body and lifting her up. She struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Damn it..." Komamura couldn't take watching her fight. It was killing him to see her hurt like that. Sadly, there was nothing he could do. This was fully entertaining to Aizen to see just what the girl was capable of, and Tousen suddenly worried about her. Over the course of a few weeks, she had reminded him of his long since dead friend who strived to become a Shinigami.

Yusuke smirked and started constricting the tendrils around her. She yelped in pain as the constriction force more blood out of her wound. He then swung down, slamming her into the ground, and tossed her clear over to the other side of the barrier again, this time to where her companions were standing. She slowly got up to her knees, placing one hand on the ground while the other held her side in pain.

"Sayuri…" It killed Komamura to see her like that, and Tousen began gripping his sword as well. How much more could she take?

She slowly got to her feet after wobbling a little. Yusuke wasted no time unleashing another attack. He stretched his arm to the sky and shot a lot of light purple beams above him, then swung his arm down to point at Sayuri. Within a second, the beams charged for Sayuri and just as they hit, there was a flash of light that made the three shield their eyes. Yusuke smirked, it was over.

They looked back just as the dust cleared and the light faded and their eyes widened, as did Yusuke's.

"No…" Yusuke breathed, unbelieving.

There was Sayuri, large white wings on her back, shielding herself with them. She was unharmed, and Komamura was relieved and speechless, as was Tousen and Aizen. After a moment, she spread her large angelic wings back, revealing that her wound was somewhat healed. Her long hair cascaded down her back in slight golden brown waves and she opened her eyes to reveal they had changed back to blue, more vibrant than before. On her left wrist was a small, round shield-type blade and in her right hand she held a large, very slightly curved sword. She had reached her final release.

Komamura stood behind her, on the opposite side of the barrier, in awe. He'd never seen anything so stunning before. Sayuri looked back to him and then the others for a moment and smiled reassuringly. It would be over soon. Komamura's breath was taken away by her beautiful presence, and Tousen nearly had a heart attack from the spiritual pressure reading he was receiving from her. Aizen was speechless; he'd never seen or felt anything like her.

She looked back at her opponent and stared him down. He was motionless. Before he could move, she appeared behind him and slashed at him with the sword. He jumped a few yards away from her and fired a light purple blast at her that fired into a spread. Again, she closed her wings around herself and was unharmed. She immediately extended her wings outward and reached her left arm up to the sky, her right hand holding onto it.

"Tenchuu: Kaze." She called softly and swung her left arm toward Yusuke. The round shield flung off of her arm and stopped before reaching him, spinning rapidly until a tornado appeared. The ground tore apart and Yusuke was sucked into it, along with a few trees, rocks and chunks of earth, hitting Yusuke. He kicked a few of the objects back at Sayuri, but she put her hand up, stopping them mid-air without touching them. She flung them back and hit him. After a moment more, the shield returned to her left wrist and the tornado stopped. Before Yusuke could hit the ground, Sayuri flew up, becoming just a blur, and slashed him from left to right, then right to left, bottom to top, and blasted him with a wide ray of pure white light from the top, making him plummet to the ground and creating an enormous crater. She gracefully landed next to him as he turned back to his original form, looking up at her with disbelief before his eyes went blank. It was over.

The barrier broke down around the area, allowing the others in. Sayuri's wings dematerialized in white light, as did the shield and sword, and she fell to her knees on the ground, tired and holding her side that had reverted to its previous condition before her final release. They ran to her, sheathing their zanpakutos. Komamura gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Daijoubu ka?" Asked Tousen, showing concern.

"Un… just tired…" She winced at the throbbing in her side and started to fall over when Komamura caught her.

"Let's get you to the medical building." He stated and picked her up bridal-style before he ran back to Shinigami headquarters, Aizen and Tousen following soon after.

--+--

After about 30 minutes of healing and being checked all over for other wounds, Sayuri was allowed to rest in her room alone with Komamura; Aizen and Tousen leaving soon after she fell asleep. Her eyes were heavy, so he let her sleep for a few hours before explaining things to him. During that time, he locked the door and took off his mask. He sat next to her as she rested and checked her breathing every few minutes to make sure she was okay. He thought about what she could do and how deadly she could be, yet so kind-hearted toward everyone. He didn't think a person like that existed. He felt a swelling of pride to be considered her best friend, though it still troubled him that she hadn't been completely honest with him. Sayuri soon woke to a mask-less Komamura gently holding her hand. She smiled softly to him and he was relieved.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Still kind of drained, though…"

"Understandable, after what you went through."

"Un… thank you for staying by me."

"You did the same for me… what was he talking about when he said you were supposed to wed?"

She looked to the side sadly, the wound still being somewhat fresh. "He was my fiancé… before he betrayed me and my brother."

"Betrayed?"

"Un…," she stated, deciding to start from the beginning. "I met Yusuke nine years ago, while my brother and I were trying to lay low to avoid being killed by the Slayers. We had very little money, so he helped us and offered us to live with him. At first my brother refused, but after a week we didn't have a choice. We couldn't live on our own. So, we moved in with him… everything went well and we soon established a close bond with him. Over the years, him and I grew closer until eventually… we fell in love. I was his girlfriend for three years when he asked me to marry him last summer. We were supposed to be married in two weeks from today… then, he found out that my brother and I were Mitsukai… I didn't know he was a Slayer… the night you found me was the night he tried to kill me and my brother, I was running from his shadow creature. He had waited until the full moon so we couldn't fight…"

She finished with a sigh, tears starting to show in her eyes. He leaned over and hugged her with his free arm, making sure to be careful not to hurt her. She held onto him gratefully; she needed the comfort after everything that happened.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… for everything. You've been so kind to me through everything that I've went through. All of you. I owe you my life and more."

She had a way of making him happy with just her words, smile and laughter. She was the most important thing in his life at that moment, besides his determination to repay Yamamoto and his friendship with Tousen and Aizen, and she had no idea how she had helped him.

--+--

"That was a true sight to behold today. I underestimated her."

A slightly satisfied smile came across Aizen's face as he spoke to Tousen. The two were in the file room alone, but not before making sure absolutely no one would overhear their private conversation. He looked out the window to the growing darkness of the night with his arms crossed. Tousen wasn't too far away from him, standing with his arms at his sides in full attention to the other with a mostly emotionless expression on his face.

"What do you plan to do?" Tousen asked.

"Nothing… for now. Though she is stronger than I had originally thought, she has no idea what I'm capable of. Besides, she still believes us to be friends, which is to our advantage. She and Komamura know nothing, so they are no threat to us at the moment." Aizen looked back to his companion.

"The experiment will still commence as planned."

"Hai."

* * *

**Sayuri "Mary-Sue" Explanation**

Lately I've encountered people who seem to think Sayuri is a Mary-Sue because of her powers. I'd like to prove otherwise.

In Bleach, Shinigami have a shikai and bankai. Sayuri is not a Shinigami, and the Mitsukai are incapable of speaking with the spirit of a sword, therefore they are no capable of shikai or bankai in that sense. In Bleach, there are also different races like Bount, Quincy, Mod-Soul, etc. Mitsukai is a race (made by me) that is what humans would call "angels", which is where they got their name from. I'm not going to reveal everything right now because it will be revealed later in the story.

Now, as for Sayuri's powers. If you think about it, they are almost like Shinigami's. She has her First Release, where she releases her spiritual pressure and gains a boost in speed and strength (much like how Shinigami can release their zanpakuto in "shikai"). Her Final Release lets her reveal her wings, with the same strength and speed boost obtained from her First Release (no, she doesn't gain anymore strength or speed from her Final Release), obtain weapons and a few extra powers (much like Shinigami's gain in their "bankai"). And yes, she has healing powers, but so do some Shinigami. I'll explain more on her powers later in the story as well.

And no, she is not 'invincible'. She's been hurt in the story, bleed, has been unconscious, has required healing, and looses all her powers during the full moon.

See my point? :3

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. To Protect Her

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter VI**_

* * *

Another fruit of my typing spree. :3 Enjoy chapter 6!

**Maturity Warning!**  
For sexual content and nudity.

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach series or characters, however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**To Protect Her  
**_

A few weeks after the fight with Yusuke was the night of the full moon once again. Komamura and the others didn't want to leave her, but unfortunately had to go with the rest of the squad members to a meeting that lasted most of the day. So, Sayuri was left alone in the house. She didn't mind it too much; it was quiet enough to do what she needed to before the division came back, but it was still somewhat lonely without Komamura or the others to talk to. She managed to keep herself busy, though. The division gave her enough to do to last well beyond the time the meeting would be over. During the afternoon, she did the laundry and dishes and took an hour or so to herself to relax before organizing the files.

She sighed when she saw the mess awaiting her in the file room: files everywhere in stacks, folders lying open among the rest of the heaps. "They're so sloppy…" She sighed, holding her head with a sweat-drop and the other hand on her hip. But what else would she expect? They were a division of guys with her being the only female. They could at least _try_ to pick up after themselves, though. The filing would take longer than she thought.

--+--+--

"How do you think Sayuri-chan's handling things back home?" Aizen asked, slightly bored.

"She's probably lonely without anyone there." Replied Tousen.

"Yeah, but I gave her enough stuff to keep her occupied with." One of the other members grinned.

"You messed up the file room again?!" Chimed in another.

"She's not going to be too happy with you." Aizen observed.

"She can be scary when she's mad…" Shinji nodded.

"But so hot." The second member sighed, admirably. The rest nodded in agreement to this while Komamura was in the background with a twitch, trying to control his desire to throw them across the room. Tousen and Shinji sighed to the comment, thinking how childish they were, and Aizen laughed slightly with a sweat-drop.

"Komamura-kun, you spend the most time with her, ne?" Aizen asked, looking to him, wanting to bring up a conversation.

"Aa."

"What are her likes? As in flowers and such."

"Oh, I know!" Interrupted the one who messed up the file room. "She likes roses, right? Every girl loves those things. And chocolate."

Komamura sighed slightly. Her favorite flower was the cherry blossom and she liked chocolate, though strawberry was her favorite. Her favorite color was blue, like the sky, and she was an extremely gifted singer. She had sung once while putting up clothes on the line and he overheard her. She had a beautiful, feminine voice. Since then, he's asked her to sing for him a few times with Aizen and Tousen present as well, once in front of the captain. Her favorite things to do were admiring the sunset on the grassy hills, reading, and… spending time with him.

He twitched once more as they joked about how good she would look in a swimsuit during the summer. This was going to be a _long_ meeting.

--+--

Sayuri almost finished an hour or so after it became dark outside, only needing to place one more small pile of papers into their folder and back on the shelve where it belonged. Everything in the file room looked clean and neat, as it was every time she organized the files. Those guys really needed a woman's touch around the compound. Unknown to her, someone was watching her, looking at her like a piece of meat waiting to be eaten. That day, she wore the outfit Komamura had bought her before, with her hair down and the ribbon tied on a single strand on the right side of her head. She was sexy, and she was alone. Just what he wanted.

She finally placed the last piece of paper in the folder and placed it on the shelf, taking a step back to look at her hard work with her hands on her hips and an accomplished smile on her face.

"Done!" She stated to herself, feeling good at having cleaned that mess.

"Nice job."

She blinked and turned to look where the masculine voice came from. In the doorway stood a man about a foot taller than Sayuri with a muscular build. He had semi-short blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, and wore a dark green shirt with tan pants and a brown jacket. He apparently took off his shoes at the door, being as only socks were on his feet. At least he was polite?

"Eeto… can I help you with something? If you're looking for the division, they're at a meeting, but should be home within an hour or so." She smiled slightly, trying to be helpful.

"Nah, I was actually looking for you." He grinned. "I heard there was a beautiful girl staying with this division and I had to see her for myself."

Sayuri blinked and blushed slightly. People were talking about her? She was flattered. Suddenly, he closed the door behind him and started walking toward her. The way he moved toward her told her that she was in trouble. She backed up until she her back was against a wall. He ran toward her and grabbed her wrists together above her head with one of his hands and planted the other over her mouth before she could scream. He was very strong. She tried to struggle and kick him, but he pressed his body against her then threw her to the ground. Before she could get up or scream for help, he was on top of her, pinning her hands over her head with his left hand and kissing her forcibly as he slid the dress off of her, tossing it to the side and exposing her white lace bra and matching white panties. Before she knew it, he was on top of her. He undid his belt, then cupped her right breast in his hand. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she closed her eyes tightly, praying someone would help her.

--+--

The meeting was finally over and the division returned home, everyone talking about how boring it was among other things. Komamura was just glad it was over, he couldn't take much more of "guy talk" about Sayuri, or he would put someone's head through a wall. He looked forward to just sitting with her for the rest of the night, having her tea and looking at the stars. He had no idea what he was about to walk into.

As soon as they got home and they each went their separate ways, Komamura went looking for Sayuri, first trying her room, then his. He checked out on the porch and in the back, the kitchen, the garden, and couldn't find her anywhere. Then, remembering what the member said about files, he walked to the file room, expecting Sayuri to be almost done.

"Sayuri?" He called as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the man on top of her, her clothes ripped off all except for her panties. The unknown man was holding Sayuri in place, pinning her hands above her head and forcing his body onto her while touching her. His belt had already been taken off as well as his shirt… and she was crying, her eyes tightly closed shut. Komamura saw red.

Without warning, he ripped the man off of Sayuri by the back of his neck and threw him against the wall. Sayuri immediately sat up and put her arms over her now bear chest, closing her legs close together, blushing and crying as she looked up to Komamura.

"Sajin-kun…" She breathed, thankful that he had shown up before the stranger got any further. He looked painfully down to her, regretting that he hadn't been there to stop it from happening. He took off the black robe over his white shirt and placed it around her, which she clung to and closed around her, drying her tears. He turned to face the stranger, who was just getting back up and attempting to run. Before he could do so, Komamura grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him against the wall, creating a large crater, and lifting him into the air.

"Never. Touch her. Again. If I so much as see you breathe in her direction, I'll personally rip your arms off and shove them down your throat." He growled in a low, dangerous tone, tightening his grip around the man's neck until he started crushing his windpipe. He dropped him to the ground as two of the squad members came running into the room, looking from the man gasping for breath, to Komamura whose fist was clenched and shaking to Sayuri who was on the floor, clutching Komamura's robe over herself, blushing as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and trembling.

"What happened here?" One asked.

"Get this man out of my sight before I slaughter him." Komamura said in the same tone he had used. The two took a step back, caught off guard by the tone Komamura was using. Then, they nodded, understanding what was going on, and lifted the man up, running out of the room.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Her voice was slightly shaky and she looked to the side, embarrassed and upset as she clung to the piece of clothing he had covered her with. His back was still toward her and he clenched his fist, enraged at the man. He tried to calm down a little before glancing back to her.

"Did he…?" It was an obvious question, and he wanted to know just how far the man had gotten.

"No… you came in before he could…"

Good. He didn't get that far. He would have hunted him down and used him as a chew toy if he had. He sighed out of relief and frustration, relaxing his fist slightly. It made him angry she had been assaulted on the one night she couldn't defend herself. He knew _something_ would happen, and it did… he couldn't leave her alone during the full moon anymore. He made his decision.

"… I want you to stay with me tonight… and whenever there is the night of the full moon. I don't want anything else happening to you." His tone was strong and commanding, but he was only concerned about her.

She looked to him, confused, then blushed slightly and nodded. "U-un…"

His tone and expression softened as he looked to her, though she couldn't see it through his mask. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal-style, making her blink and blush slightly, and quickly walked out of the room and down the hall into her room, where he placed her down on her mattress.

"Get dressed. I'll be back in a minute." He said gently before walking outside of her room and sliding the door closed behind him. Sayuri looked sadly at the door; she knew he was just as upset as, or maybe more than, her about what had happened. They had formed a close bond over the past month or so she had been living there. She got up a moment later and pulled on black shorts and a white half-top; a good outfit for sleeping on the fairly warm night.

Komamura came in a moment later with Sayuri's clothes that had been left in the file room, as Sayuri was undoing the ribbon in her hair and placing it on her bed. He placed the clothes on her bed as well and gently took her hand, leading her into his room and closing and locking the door behind them. He let go and took off his mask, shaking his head slightly before lighting the lamps and undoing the covers of the mattress. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

All the while, Sayuri stood a little ways next to the door, looking sadly down to the side, her left arm holding her right. Komamura looked over to her with a softened expression. She looked like she was deep in thought, or depressed. How much more could she take? He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, at which point she began to tear up again. She placed her hands on his chest, allowing him to hold her while she buried her face in his chest. He felt her start to tremble and he knew she was crying. He held her tighter to comfort her.

"Gomen nasai…" He began, his heart breaking as she cried into him. "I should have stayed with you. I should have protected you… I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again."

"… Sajin-kun…" She replied in tears, her voice shaking.

He wished he could take her pain away. He wished he could murder that man and use his head as a chew toy. He wished she didn't have to go through what she had. But, he couldn't do anything, except hold her while she cried and protect her. He swore he would always protect her.

* * *


	7. Becoming a Shinigami

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter VII**_

* * *

Welcome back!

**Important Note!:**

Alright, the last chapter ended that timeline. This chapter is a little bit after Tousen, Aizen and Komamura became captains.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach characters or series; however I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**  
Becoming a Shinigami  
**_

Over the years that past, Sayuri's friendship grew stronger with the three, but especially with Komamura to the point they were nearly inseparable. Sayuri began training, teaching herself martial arts so she could better protect herself when she was powerless during the night of the full moon, though Komamura still had her stay with him during those nights so he could protect her. She created new techniques with her powers that she could use without going to her first release, and her healing abilities increased tenfold, being able to heal wounds just by touching the skin anywhere on the wounded. Though she wasn't a member of the 13 squads, she fought to protect Seireitei as well as any other squad member. Komamura was proud of how far she had come and grown, not just as a fighter, but as a person and a woman as well, now having the appearance of a 21-year-old.

Sayuri wasn't the only one growing, however. Komamura, Aizen and Tousen had also been training to the point where they were as fearsome as captains. Soon, they received their bankai after years of training. Soon after, Yamamoto made them captains of the 5th, 7th, and 9th squads after the previous captains left. Not too long after, Sayuri was called into Yamamoto's court in front of them and the other Gotei 13 captains:

"Mitsuki Sayuri, come forward." Yamamoto's voice sounded in the great hall. Everyone in the room was completely silent, watching as the young woman obeyed, walking from in front of the closed doors to the center of the room. She kept a calm demeanor, but in truth she was completely nervous. She hadn't met Captain Commander Yamamoto in person before, and being surrounded by captains added to the pressure. Her one comfort was that Komamura, Aizen and Tousen were in the room with her, along with Ukitake and Shinsui, who she had befriended over the years. She wouldn't be alone in this.

Komamura looked on nervously through his mask. He had no idea what Yamamoto could want with Sayuri, but he hoped it was something good. Tousen and Aizen stood on either side of the large wolf-man, Aizen calmly waiting for what Yamamoto had to say while Tousen tried to read his emotions through his aura, having no luck. He would have to wait for her judgment like the rest of them.

"Mitsuki," Yamamoto began, "I have heard of you and of your kindness toward others. I have also heard of your powers and strength, and have seen you defend Seireitei like a captain; despite the fact you are not among our ranks and hold no responsibility to do so." His voice was kind, yet commanding as was his expression. Sayuri stood at full attention as he spoke, showing her respect.

After a moment, he walked toward her and stopped as soon as he was a foot or so away from her. "You are a brave young woman. However, because your race is incapable of learning shikai or bankai, I'm afraid you cannot join our ranks."

Sayuri's expression changed to a slightly confused one. Join the ranks? She hadn't thought of it, and she already knew full well that she couldn't join because of the Mitsukai's inability to learn the two techniques that were required. She wasn't the only one confused. All of the captains were now curious as to what Yamamoto was thinking. And then, he smiled, catching everyone off guard.

"And that is why I have created an unofficial rank unique to you and your abilities."

Sayuri blinked, not quite understanding. Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor and his vice-captain picked up something that was lying in the corner of the room, then walked over to Sayuri and presented it to her. It was a folded Shinigami uniform, and resting on top was a katana and a small metal crest that read "Aid" in Kanji. Sayuri was speechless, as was the rest of the room.

"Mitsukai Mitsuki Sayuri, you are now Captain's Aid. You are on equal level to a fukutaicho, though you will work more closely with your captain. You are to have the responsibility of making important decisions for your division when your captain and vice-captain cannot and act as a line of defense. You are to aid your captain and squad in whatever they may need, and are to act as healer when the need calls for it. However, because you lose your abilities during the night of the full moon, you are required to take that entire day off and stay around your division or close to your captain so you do not find yourself in a bad situation. Do you accept these responsibilities and take them as your own?"

Sayuri was breathless as Yamamoto spoke. She couldn't believe he had made a rank for her! The captains looked on, stunned that Yamamoto was awarding such an honor to her, and they eagerly waited her answer. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening, and she smiled.

"Hai!"

Yamamoto smiled and nodded to his vice-captain to hand the bundle to her. She graciously took it from him and bowed.

Everyone who knew her couldn't have been more proud as they looked on with a smile, especially Komamura. Komamura had watched her as she became the person she was: a beautiful woman inside and out, who had a kind heart and the will of a warrior. She would make an excellent addition to the Shinigami ranks.

"Now is the matter of choosing the captain you will work under…" Yamamoto paused, thinking on who would benefit the most from her help. After a moment, he turned his head to look at Komamura. "Komamura-taicho, will you accept Captain's Aid Mitsuki into your division to aid you and your squad?"

Komamura was stunned. He had just become captain, and now Sayuri was going to be able to work with him? He was eternally grateful to Captain Commander Yamamoto. He glanced to Sayuri, who was awaiting his decision, and nodded with a smile under his large mask.

"Hai."

Sayuri smiled and looked back to Yamamoto, who also nodded and turned back to her. "Very well. You are 7th Division Captain's Aid Mitsuki Sayuri. Your duties will commence immediately." He stated. "Meeting dismissed." The large doors opened once again and the Captains began leaving. Yamamoto was about to turn as well when Sayuri hugged him. The captains who still remained looked back in awe and some gasped. At first, the sudden hug caught Yamamoto off guard, then he laughed and patted her on the back gently. She let go and smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Yamamoto chuckled slightly. "You're a spirited young lady, Mitsuki. Never lose that."

She nodded with an "Mm" and he turned and walked out of the room with his fukutaicho who was looking at her strangely.

Komamura, Tousen, Aizen, Shinsui and Ukitake approached Sayuri with slight smiles on their faces, Shinsui laughing slightly.

"I haven't seen Yama-gii so surprised since Ukitake and I took the captain's exam." He chuckled.

"Congratulations on receiving Captain's Aid, Sayuri-chan." Ukitake chimed in with a smile.

"Yes, that's quite an honor coming from Yamamoto-sotaicho himself." Tousen agreed, and Komamura nodded.

"You'll make a great addition." Aizen nodded with a grin.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, still holding onto the bundle that was given to her.

"This calls for a celebration. Let's go back to your new division and have sake and good food." Shinsui added.

Sayuri giggled slightly. "Let me guess, I have to cook?"

"Of course! I said good food didn't I?" He grinned and took her right hand, cupping it in his hands. "Your cooking is only surpassed by your breath-taking beauty and kindness." He flirted.

"And by her phenomenal fighting skills." Ukitake added as a slight warning to Shinsui that she could drop him like a fly. He took the hint and let go of her hands, smiling and tipping his hat slightly.

"True, true. Let's go, I can't wait to see how cute you look in that uniform." He grinned again, making Sayuri giggle slightly. She knew he was teasing, but she couldn't help but feel he half-meant his flirting. He was insatiable with girls. The others left first, talking amongst one another and leaving Sayuri tagging along behind with Komamura.

"I can't believe we get to work together!" She said, ecstatic that Yamamoto had chosen him as her captain.

"Aa. Genryuusai-dono is a kind man."

"Un." She agreed with a smile and wrapped one of her arms around his, her other arm hanging on to the uniform and katana. "I love the others like family, but I was hoping it would be you, Sajin-kun." She admitted in a soft tone, saying his name affectionately as she looked up to him. Komamura looked to her, feeling a slight blush come across his face under his mask. She knew just what to say to make his heart skip a beat.

"Me too." He said after a moment and smiled. Sayuri smiled warmly and looked back in front of them. How lucky he was to have her in his life?

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at 7th division headquarters and Sayuri was ushered into her new room by Shinsui, who closed the door behind her so she could change. The guys sat in one of the larger rooms of the division while they waited to see her in uniform, Shinsui already pouring sake for everyone.

"To the gorgeous woman we all know and love." He grinned, raising his sake saucer in toast.

"Hai." They all recited and raised their saucers before taking sips, Komamura having to take his mask off and put it to the side, since everyone in the room had already seen his real face at one time or another over the course of the years.

"We all know you're in love with her, Shinsui." Ukitake joked.

"Completely!" He joked back. "And is there anyone here who can say they feel otherwise?"

They chuckled.

"I thought not." He sipped again, the same grin on his face. "Perhaps she will agree to marry all of us?"

"Keep dreaming, Shinsui-kun." Aizen added.

"We can all keep dreaming about that, my friend." Shinsui laughed. They all chuckled and raised their saucers again.

Marry Sayuri? What a concept. Komamura had thought about it a few times, what it would be like as her as his bride. He would devote his life to her, to make her happy.

"What do you think Sayuri-chan would be like as a wife?" Aizen brought up, deciding to continue the conversation.

"She would make a great companion." Tousen chipped in.

"And a wonderful mother." Ukitake added.

"Ah, and the food. The lucky man that scoops her up will surely grow fat and happy." Shinsui chuckled before taking another sip, and then looked to Komamura. "What do you think, Komamura-san?" Komamura looked up to him and thought for a moment.

"Sayuri is a beautiful person in her looks and personality, and would likely make a man very happy. I envy the man lucky enough to have her and only hope she will be happy as well."

They all nodded.

"Here, here." Shinsui added and again took a sip before pouring himself another cup.

After a few moments, the sliding door to the large room slid open, revealing Sayuri in the Shinigami outfit. It fit her perfectly, accentuating every curve. The top she wore off her shoulders, exposing some of her skin and a good amount of cleavage, and the crest was tied on her right arm, the katana in the pant loop to the left like the rest of the Shinigami. She wore her hair down, which the length was to her mid-back and her once short bangs had grown down her face somewhat, a little past her chin, and she wore silver dangling earrings Komamura had given her for her last birthday. She looked stunning.

"What do you guys think?" She smiled, turning around once so they could see the entire outfit.

The guys stared in awe at her (except for Tousen who was currently feeling left out), which made her blush lightly from the attention and twirl a strand of her long brown hair around her index finger; a habit when she was thinking, nervous or embarrassed.

"Oh, Sayuri-chan! Kawaii!" Shinsui squealed like a fanboy.

"You look beautiful, Sayuri-chan." Ukitake smiled and complimented like a gentleman.

"The outfit suits you well." Aizen nodded with a small grin.

"Arigatou." Sayuri said to all of them with a smile and a light blush from the compliments and gawking.

Komamura was speechless at the sight of her in the uniform. She looked amazing in it, and she would be working with him. A hot sensation built up in his chest, and he recognized the feeling from many times before. He was falling for her.

Tousen twitched slightly, his arms crossed. If he could have seen her, he would have complimented, but he was currently seeing-impaired. Sayuri looked to him with a slight sweatdrop, sensing he was irritated. She walked around to him, kneeled and hugged him from the side to let him know it was okay. He knew it was her from her reiatsu and aura, but it still caught him off guard. After a moment, he hugged back with one arm and a slight smile. She was beginning to remind him of his friend that had passed away long ago.

"Aou, Sayuri-chan, I want a hug too. We should all get hugs." Shinsui pouted as he pointed to himself, the sake obviously getting to him.

She giggled slightly. "Alright."

She went over hugged him next, who hugged back with a huge grin. Next was Ukitake, who was a gentleman like always. Then Aizen, who blushed very slightly and fixed his glasses before hugging back. Finally was Komamura, who was used to her hugs and enjoyed them. She kneeled in front of him and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder and he oblidged by wrapping his arms around her waist and back securely. They let go after a few moments and Sayuri sat between him and Tousen. For the rest of the night, the group talked and laughed about just about anything they could think of. Komamura and Sayuri couldn't have been happier, being surrounded by people they knew and cared about. Unknown to four in the group, everything was going to change. It was just a matter of time…


	8. Welcome Home

_**Heaven in Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hello everyone! So sorry for my long absence! I forgot my password and got too busy after a while to remember to come back. ;.; But I'm here now and will hopefully have a chapter up every few weeks in between work, college and a social life.

Thank you for supporting me, my loves. :]

**Important Note:**

This chapter starts a new time line, years after the last one. It's around the Rukia Rescue Arc in the series.

**Spoiler Warning:**

I'll be using things like dialogue and events from the anime and manga, only altering it a little to fit my storyline and characters. So if you haven't been up-to-date with everything, (or at least got past the Rukia Rescue/Aizen Betrayal Arc) this story may be one big spoiler for you from now on. Just a warning. ;]

**Japanese Vocab.**

_Hontou desu ka?_ = "Really?"

_Hontou ni_ = Really/Truly

_Sugoi_ = Awesome/Great/Cool/Wow, etc. An expression of excitement.

_Doushite?_ = Why?

_Doushita? =_ What?/What happened?/What's wrong?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Bleach characters or series. However, I do own my original characters and stories.

* * *

_**Welcome Home**_

The day was bright and sunny, as it had been for a while in Soul Society, though the breeze held a slight chill to it. It was the beginning of spring time once again, the flowers already blossoming on the trees and the birds chirping as they built their nests once again for new families. Komamura stood under one of the sakura trees in the back of the 7th division compound, looking up to the blossoms that coated the trees and the petals that fell. He had them planted for Sayuri as a Christmas gift several months before and this was to be their first bloom. It was a shame Sayuri had been sent on a mission a week ago and missed the flowers as they burst to life on the branches. He would have to wait until she returned to see the happy look on her face when she saw the cherry blossoms, her favorite flower. Though she was gone only a week and he had Iba and the rest of the division to keep him company, he still missed her. But, she was to arrive back to Seireitei today, which he waited eagerly for.

He reached a little ways into the breast of his uniform and pulled out a rectangle that was about 5 inches in height and 3 inches across, but was only as thick as three pieces of paper. It was a picture frame. He clicked open the small door with his thumb that hid the picture inside, one of him and Sayuri. She stood with her back against him, the camera slightly facing their front right side, and her face turned slightly to side, looking to the camera with a beautiful, soft smile. She had her right hand on his, which was placed on her right shoulder, her other arm holding a bouquet of red roses, due to the Shinsui's request. She wore the white dress he had first bought her weeks after they met (it having to be altered because of her increased bust size), the white choker with the small blue-ish silver heart that dangled from it that Komamura had given her for Valentine's Day was around her neck and her hair was down with some of it resting over her shoulder in soft waves. He stood behind her with his right hand on her shoulder, his face turned slightly to the camera with a slight smile, his lips closed. That was the only time he ever agreed to take a picture with his mask off… and wearing a suit. The pants and jacket were black, with the jacket being open and a button-up white shirt underneath. He was at least a foot and a half taller than Sayuri, even with her wearing heels.

Shinsui had the two take the pictures, demanding that they get dressed up, and paid for them as a gift for Valentine's Day a few moths ago. Shinsui gave them the pictures (keeping a few for himself while squealing like a fanboy saying how cute they look together and whining to Nanao to take pictures with him like that), but Sayuri gave Komamura the small frame to keep with him or place on his desk in his office. He chose to keep it with him. He loved the way she looked so happy in the picture with him. He closed the picture frame and placed it back where it was before turning and walking back to go into the house.

"Taicho!" Iba came around the corner, skidding as he came to a stop. Komamura looked to him before stepping up onto the deck.

"Doushita?"

"Sayuri-hime is back! She's approaching the outer gate now. One of the scouts just informed me, sir."

Komamura smiled slightly, though it couldn't be seen through his mask. "Arigatou, Tetsuzeamon. Let's go greet her home."

_Tap, tap, tap…_

The soft sound of a person's steps sounded down the path and the two Shinigami that guarded the outer gate looked to where it echoed from. Down the path a little ways was a figure who wore a black cloak with a hood that shadowed their facial features. The Shinigami jumped down from the wall onto the ground and grabbed a hold of their zanpakutos as the figure stopped outside of the gate.

"State your name and business in Seireitei." Stated one.

After a moment, the figure lifted its hood back and shook her head slightly as her long brown locks cascaded down her back in soft waves. She looked to the guards with brilliant blue eyes, which almost made their jaws drop.

"7th division Captain's Aid Mitsuki Sayuri, returning from a mission outside Seireitei." She smiled softly.

"H-hai, Mitsuki-dono." They bowed. "Open the gate!" One called, and a split second later, the gate dropped into the ground. Not too long after, Komamura and Iba came up to the gate and approached Sayuri as she walked inside. She stopped with a blink, then a smile when she saw it was them.

"Iba-kun, Sajin-kun!" Sayuri ran up to Komamura first and hugged him as he gladly received her in a bear hug in which he lifted her off the ground. He put her back down after a few seconds and she then hugged Iba, who sheepishly hugged back. "I missed you guys." She said as she let go and smiled to the both of them.

"We missed you too. All of us did." Iba nodded.

"Mn. The entire division was worried about you. They'll be happy to see you home safe." Komamura added. He was as well.

"I didn't mean to make everyone worry. They should know I can take care of myself." She stated in an apologetic tone.

"They do, but that doesn't prevent them from worrying over you, Sayuri-hime. Us included." Iba said and Komamura nodded.

"Aw, that's sweet you guys." She smiled. "Thanks for caring about me." They nodded.

"I'll go let the rest of the division know you're back. Be ready to be smothered when you get there." Iba warned, making Sayuri giggle before he ran back toward 7th division headquarters as the large door of the outer wall closed.

Sayuri wrapped her arm around Komamura's and stayed close to him as they began walking back toward the compound. "Was everything okay while I was gone?" She asked softly.

"Aa. Nothing really happened while you were away… except the trees bloomed." He added with a slight grin.

"Ah! Hontou desu ka?" She asked as she looked up to him, excited to see the blossoms.

"Hontou ni. The branches are full with cherry blossoms."

"Sugoi!" She squeed cutely with a happy smile, looking back in front of them. "I'd love to see them!"

He chuckled slightly, loving her cute reaction. "We can sneak around the house." He suggested. "To see them before the other men see you." Knowing the guys in the division, they would probably tackle-hug her once they saw her. Once again, Sayuri was in a division of all guys. They started to love her when she first cooked for them and have been whining about how much they missed her and her food. She nodded softly with a smile.

"Un."

They stopped before they rounded the last corner to their division's large compound. She peeked around the corner and saw a bunch of the guys waiting on the porch with grins. She sweat-dropped.

"How are we going to get past them?" She asked softly, looking back to Komamura. He thought for a moment, then suddenly picked her up bridal-style. She blinked and blushed slightly as he used Shunpo to get to the back of the house unnoticed. He walked up to one of the trees with her and gently put her down on her feet. She looked up at the tree and gasped softly, walking up to it and touching the soft petals on one of the flowers on a low branch. A soft breeze started blowing, dancing with the falling petals and Sayuri's long chestnut-brown hair.

"They're beautiful." She smiled, tilting her head slightly back and looking back to Komamura, who was immediately captivated by her soft, glowing beauty as the frail pink petals fell around her with the breeze running through her hair and clothes. He walked up to her after a moment and looked down into her eyes.

"Aa." He said softly with a slight nod, meaning both the flowers and her. She blushed lightly, her gaze softening with a soft smile as she got his meaning.

"SAYURI-HIME!!!"

The moment was ruined. Both Sayuri and Komamura blinked, looking over to the back porch, where one of the division members, 6th seat Katsuya, stood in the doorway, with the whole division behind him. The two sweat-dropped and Sayuri had an expression that just said "Oh. Crap." They knew what was coming next.

Without warning, Katsuya flashed over to her and gave her such a big hug, she almost fell over with an "Eep!"

"Aou, Sayuri-hime! You're home safe!" Water flowed down his eyed like rivers. Immediately, the rest ran over, some joining in the hug, others taking her hand and kissing it.

"Sayuri-dono, we missed you!" Jiroubou, the fourth seat, said.

"I missed you guys too." She smiled with a sweatdrop as she patted Katsuya, who was still clinging to her, on the back gently.

"Did anyone hurt you?" 7th seat Jin chimed in.

"Yeah, we'll hurt 'em for ya!" 5th seat Itsuyo added.

"Guys, I'm fi-"

Suddenly, the biggest guy in the division next to Komamura, 11th seat Kiutse Goujin, wrapped his arms around her from behind, arms and all, and lifted her into the air in a bear hug. He swung her from left to right like a kid huggling his teddy bear, which caught her by surprise as she looked up to him.

"Momma-chan's back! Momma-chan's back!" He was a little slow, but an awesome fighter. He only called Sayuri "Momma-chan" because of the way she took care of everyone.

"Oi, Goujin! Don't hog 'er!" Stomped Itsuyo.

Sayuri closed her eyes and sighed hopelessly with a sweat-drop ( -.-; ) as a few of them squabbled amongst themselves, still being held in Goujin's arms like his long lost doll.

Komamura couldn't help but chuckle at the guys' reaction to her being home after a week. God forbid if she had been gone for a month. He crossed his arms, curious to see how she would get out of the pile of testosterone still in one piece.

She had an idea. She managed to free her arms, having them over Goujin's now, and she placed two fingers to her mouth and whistled. The fighting immediately stopped. She put her arm back down and smiled slightly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." All their faces lit up. "How about I make everyone some dinner?" They 'ooohed'. "And the first guy to reach the dining hall gets something extra special!" She waved her index finger, smiled sweetly and winked.

They all gasped and in a split second, they rushed for the door, Goujin dropping her like a sack. She landed crouched on the ground on her feet and stood as the dust cleared with her hands on her hips as she looked to the door. She couldn't help but giggle as they all tried to fit through at once. After a moment of tempers flaring, Goujin managed to charge his way through first, the rest close on his heels.

Komamura laughed and looked to Sayuri. "Clever."

"I have a feeling they like my cooking more than me." She giggled and looked back to Komamura; her arms back down by her sides.

"Well, they did whine a lot about not having your meals for a week." He half-teased and she laughed softly.

"And what about you? Did you miss me? Or just my food?" She smiled and crossed her arms. He chuckled slightly.

"That's a hard choice." He teased and she put on a fake pouty face. She was so damned cute. He looked up and plucked one of the cherry blossoms from a tree and walked over to her. She blushed lightly as he placed it in her hair over her right ear. He looked down to her and smiled, though it couldn't be seen through his mask, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course I missed you."

She smiled softly, the light blush still across her face, and placed her hands on his chest as she looked up to him. "I'm glad."

His heart was just about pounding out of his chest. She was beautiful, and everything a man could ever want in a woman… and she genuinely cared about him. He wished he could have stilled time so the moment they had could last, but sadly, an end came too soon.

Iba came running out of the house and looked to Sayuri and Komamura. "Ah, excuse the intrusion!" He bowed. They both looked to him and let go of one another.

"Doushita?" Asked Komamura, slightly aggravated that he couldn't seem to get much time alone with Sayuri.

"A hell butterfly just sent a message from Central 46… Kuchiki Rukia is to be executed. Byakuya-taicho was just dispatched to the human world with Aburai-fukutaicho to receive her."

Sayuri gasped and Komamura was stunned. He looked to Sayuri, who seemed to be taking the news hard. Her right hand was clasped over her mouth, her eyes starting to water slightly. Sayuri had become friends with Rukia and Renji a few years ago and she viewed them as family. Rukia had treated Komamura like a friend as well, though she hadn't seen his face. Sayuri let her hand drop to her side once again as she tried to regain her composure.

"Rukia-chan? … Doushite?" She breathed.

"It seems that Rukia-sama shared her power with a human. I must admit, it is unlike Central 46 to be so harsh…" Iba observed.

"What has Genryuusai-dono said about this?" Komamura asked, not really sure he believed Rukia should be executed just for sharing her powers.

"He… will uphold the ruling." Iba responded regretfully.

They were speechless. Yamamoto was going to uphold the cruel ruling of execution? Iba sensed their unease and bowed, dismissing himself. "I'll attend to the division." He said and went back toward the dining hall, once again leaving Komamura and Sayuri alone. Sayuri went over and sat on the porch, her right hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back tears, unsuccessfully.

"I can't believe… Rukia-chan…" She breathed; her voice shaking slightly as a few tears escaped her crystal eyes.

Komamura was just as upset, but didn't show it. His head and heart spun with what he should do; he was torn between his debt to Head Captain Yamamoto, and the feelings he had for Sayuri and their friendship with Rukia. What should he do? Should he uphold Yamamoto's decision? Or help his friend? The thoughts confused him and the confusion aggravated him.

Then, he looked to Sayuri as tears ran down her cheeks. Today was supposed to be happy with her returning home. Komamura had a few things planned for the two of them in the evening: He was going to take her to the sakura tree field where her brother laid to rest while the sun was still out. He would pack some food and sake for them and they could have a small picnic next to the pond that was in the field under the cherry blossoms and watch the sunset together… he was going to confess his feelings for her as well, after working up enough courage during the week she was gone with much pushing from Shinsui, and gentle coaxing from Ukitake, Tousen and Aizen. Even Iba gave a little bit of a nudge. Now, it seemed his plans had been smashed to pieces by this event. Judging by Sayuri's reaction, she wouldn't be in the right mood for him to tell her how he felt. He closed his eyes and sighed barely audibly; it would have to wait.

Komamura gently took her by the hand and helped her up. He started leading her to his room as he held her hand and closed the door behind them once they were inside. Sayuri went over and sat on his bed as he took his large mask off and put it to the side. They needed somewhere they could talk privately about the situation, without anyone overhearing. He looked to Sayuri, who was twirling a strand of her hair in her hands; a habit of hers when she was thinking, nervous or upset. She was looking to the ground sadly, most likely thinking on the execution.

"What should we do?" She began after a moment, pausing the motion of her hands. "It's Central 46's judgment… And Genryuusai-dono's upholding it… but, Rukia-chan…" She sighed as she closed her eyes. What could they do? If they went against Central 46 and Yamamoto, they would be tried as traitors. But if they didn't do anything, Rukia would be executed. They had to figure something out.

Komamura was going through the same thoughts as Sayuri, troubled by the news and his mixed emotions. He owed his life to Yamamoto and swore he would uphold whatever he wished… but, Rukia was also his friend and Sayuri was so deeply bothered by it, it troubled him further. What would she think of him if he refused to help Rukia? What should he do? Damn, it was confusing and the confusion irritated him. Why couldn't answers be simpler? He went over and sat next to Sayuri, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I understand how you feel… But, we have to trust Genryuusai-dono," he hugged her closer. "Everything will turn out alright."

Sayuri rested her head against him and closed her eyes as she sighed softly. She just got back and heard one of her friends that she views like a sister is going to be executed… what a greeting. There had to be some way to help Rukia without becoming directly involved… what that solution was, she didn't know. All they could do was hope that Central 46 or Yamamoto would revoke the ruling. Sayuri would go to Central 46 herself, but no one under Captain level was allowed there, and even Captains had to have a damn good reason to go there. She would ask Komamura, but she knew his loyalty to Yamamoto. She didn't hold it against him, knowing his past with the captain commander. Sayuri would have to work this one out on her own, though maybe Renji will help…

Hopefully, things would come through okay, for Rukia's sake.


End file.
